1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to check valve in which noise generation is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A check valve is known from DE 195 07 321 C2, in which vibrations and pressure pulsations are suppressed by virtue of the closing body being damped when it reaches its open end position. Before reaching this end position, however, the closing body can vibrate freely so that noise and pressure pulsations can occur.